Skeeve
Skeeve (often known as The Masked Man) is the main antagonist of the popular web-series Cave of Shadows, and a member of the fictional cult known as "The System". The actor who portrayed him in the series is currently unknown. HISTORY Not much is known of Skeeve before he joined the System, including his real name, his age, or the country he is from (though it can easily be assumed that Skeeve lived in Canada at one point due to Canadian locations featuring prominently in multiple videos). His outfit consists of a dark grey hoodie with a completely blank mask, save for the crossed-out eye holes with marker pen. Skeeve was most likely one of the earliest members of the System as a cult from its inception in 1991, and has been responsible for the kidnapping and indoctrination of multiple people, including several children, into the cult. Skeeve has also been known to have murdered multiple people who have not been successfully indoctrinated into the System or he considers as a traitor to the System due to their leaking of company files and documents. Skeeve has also been a major part of the production of the System's broadcasting channel, "Cave of Shadows", creating several programmes which fit with the morals and viewpoints of the Overwatcher, including morbid childrens' programme Mr. Giraffe, which features the titular character being punished for his mistakes by being brutally murdered in each and every episode. The Elias Doyle Incident After the coverage and analysis of the "Cave of Shadows" channel by YouTube user and blogger Elias Doyle, Skeeve begins to develop an obsession with Elias, particularly so when he begins to uncover private company secrets about the System. Skeeve begins to send threatening messages towards Elias through videos, before moving on to stalking Elias in real life, something which Elias notices and attempts to catch on video. Skeeve eventually becomes tired of the System's avoidance of directly "solving" the Elias "problem", openly rebelling against the System and shutting down the Overwatcher. Skeeve breaks into Elias's house and kidnaps him, and for the next few months attempts to brainwash Elias into joining the System. After Elias does not break under Skeeve's indoctrination attempts, Skeeve offers a vote to the Cave of Shadows audience on its fifth live broadcast, the verdict of which will decide whether Elias lives or dies. The audience votes for Elias to live, before the System is hacked and infiltrated by previous System members Charlie and Ns0mnby. Elias escapes into the woods, with the help of an unknown masked figure, who is subsequently murdered by Skeeve. Skeeve then presumably tracks down an escape Elias, most likely killing him, due to the lack of updates from Elias's YouTube channel. Victims *The Overwatcher *Unknown Masked Man *Elias Doyle Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Serial Killers Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Humanoid Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Rogues Category:Vigilante Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah